Tread carefully
by The Invisible Child
Summary: This is just me stretching my creative bones. Daryl's thoughts on life and love, and of course Jesus. One shot.
It was something in his eyes. The tenderness of those mesmerizing clear tropical ocean eyes. There was no hardness, malicious or coldness. Always soft, caring. If such a thing was even real, maybe loving. Being brought up without any real conviction that such a thing was real, it seemed unfitting to apply that word. Those eyes whenever on him were disarming. Like he was baring his very being, soul to him. Without uttering a single word, he still felt the most vulnerable with those eyes on him. Near him. Thinking about him. It was handing out everything he was over to the owner of those eyes. They plagued him. Dreaming about losing himself in the depth of blue-green, locking gazes, sharing breath.

Daryl didn't find it unpleasant au contraire it was freeing. Like floating on a cloudless sky. Airy, weightless. Being sure that he was not being crushed but lifted higher. Touching the stars and moon. Trusting completely to be healed of all the misery and pain this world could hand out. Unyielding compliance to one another. Genuine hope of more. Deeper understanding of his inner self, the lost child having found solace. Comforting eyes looking over him like the sun shining. Bathing in warmth, thawing out decades of ice from around his bones, his heart. Accepting him to be his own self, never correcting, lashing out in hatred.

It was Jesus' eyes that drew him in. Allowed himself to be spun around. Drown in without fear of not being able to breathe. Drifting afloat on a river carrying his worn body and mind. Embracing him. Initially brief stolen glances kept him returning to wanting more, never quite getting all the attention he seemed to desire. Quick looks between group discussions, family dinners, scouting trips. Lonely nights spent imagining more of those eyes. Sending out wishes out to the stars. Having his answers growing longer to prolong moments of keeping locked eyes.

Shared night shifts of trying to pay attention to everything around them but not quite succeeding. Yearning to not break the hold Jesus had of him. Feeling unexplainable gratification of each second passing by without noticing, rooting him a bit more. Grounding him to the now, to his place in this new world. Accepting the undivided focus, shifting closer to him. Shifting his view. Finding in Jesus' eyes what he didn't know he was looking for, missing from his life. Coming back for more, needing more. Fleeting touches, fingers brushing, shoulders bumping. Building him up from the ground until he was ready. Lips barely even there on his skin. Starting out slow, brief, small. Lingering eyes asking, forgiving. Never demanding. Only giving what he needed. Nothing more, nothing less. Complete amount. Preparing his soul to be caressed intimately.

Fleeting becoming not enough. Touches growing bolder. Daryl reaching out, holding hands, touching bare skin. Exposing more skin. Kisses growing frequent, claiming, ferocious. Unbearable need to map out every inch of his body. Memorizing small details, locking them in his heart. Treasured moments. Two of them in the heat of the moment. Languid hands traveling down Jesus' smooth skin, lips tracing shoulder blades. Panting to his ear, whispers in the quiet. Waking goosebumps. Shivering under fervent ocean eyes, following his movements with appreciation, hunger. Growling out, not being able to contain himself. Tongue flicking out to run it over the back of his neck, tasting him, the flavour sparking every cell in his body to life. Spreading out like wildfire, engulfing.

Nuzzling to the crook of where shoulder meets neck, inhaling, rubbing his scent on Jesus' skin. Marking him. Stroking his sides, following ribs one by one until reaching hip bones. Protruding, as if they were eager to be touched by him. Gasps escaping, meeting his ear, soft moans translating to needing more. Hands covering his, stilling their movement below. Staying in his spot, bodies grazing each other as Jesus slowly turned around to face him. His hands caressing his arms as they move to his face, lifting him from the crook to meet eyes. Losing his breath momentarily, beautiful orbs sparkling in the moonlit darkness. Not with mischief, excitement.

Pink, moist lips meeting his tentatively in a slow, deep kiss. Tracing his jaw until encountering his ear, teeth grazing, shivers running down his spine. Affectionate trail of kisses down his neck, quiet murmurs of pleasure reaching out to the air between them. Fingers twitching on skin, low growls escaping to his neck, breathing heavily. Keeping his touch light as they travel down that delicious happy trail, correctly named, to find purchase. His own eyes closing as pleasure becomes too much, senses overloaded. Hot, throbbing flesh wrapping his hand around it, stroking downwards. Hold growing tighter at the base, clutching hipbone with his other hand.

Hot pants on his neck spurring him on. Stroking steadily, teasingly as his lips begin their own travel. Down Jesus' neck, licking his collarbone following sternum to left nipple, mouth closing on it. Pink peak hardening at his teasing tongue swirling around, lips sucking. Feeling pre come on his fingers, spreading it on that mouth-watering cock. Abandoning his attention and continuing his exploration, leaving in his awake open mouth kisses on each ab, tongue running on left hipbone. Knees meeting soft carpet beneath them. Looking up to find blue-green ocean eyes on him. Petting him with devotion. Pink lips barely closed, content smile grazing beautiful features, making him hum with enjoyment.

Tongue closing on the hardness in his hand, still stroking firmly. Little kitten licks meeting the leaking head, arousal filling his taste buds. Grip loosening, holding at base, feeling soft curls tickling his fingers. Flat tongued, full on contact licking the underside of Jesus' thick shaft. Watching those eyes rolling in pleasure, mouth now agape, short bursts of breath. Leaving a fond kiss to the head before closing his mouth around it. Shallow movement, sucking harder and harder as he reaches the head. Swallowing down the leaking arousal from Jesus' cock, humming around it in consent. Stilling with his left hand hips moving, spreading out his hand flat on the lower abdomen, feeling hard muscles contracting.

Seeing Jesus' eyes closing in heightened pleasure, fueling his need, giving him confidence. Mouth lowering until feeling the head caressing the back of his throat, basking in delight, swallowing. Hushed curses floating down to his ears, words like silk and sin. Strong fingers threading through his hair, stroking it tenderly. Repeating his actions, feeling the twitch deep in his mouth, muscles underneath his hand in perfect sync clenching. Letting go of the length and lowering his now free hand to the underside, two mounds meeting up his palm. Giving a small squeeze to them, eliciting another string of muttered curses of approval. Moans growing as pleasure increases.

Keeping a languid pace, making sure that he hits the back of his throat every downward mouthful. Sucking hard at the head. Teasing index finger swirling around his hole, not quite breaking the threshold. Needy, begging whimpers drifting around. Tongue pressing firmly at the underside of his shaft, moaning around the thickness as his finger presses in Jesus' hole. Pressing it deeper, curling to touch that sweet spot, caressing it. Hips rocking forward, fingers in his hair still stroking softly. Jesus' eyes have almost lost the brightness of tropical blue, black lust taking over, pink mouth moaning out. Encouraging words driving him for more.

Wanting to give all the pleasure in the world to the man standing in front of him. His palm holding tighter the soft balls, finger pressing harder circles on the sweet spot. Mouth lowering faster, sucking harder Jesus' saliva glistening cock. His eyes locked on a pleasure ridden beautiful face, breath stopping, heartbeat racing, shivering body. Hot, thick come coating his mouth, swallowing everything Jesus gives him, never stopping his movements until feeling the begging fingers in his hair. Trying to pull his mouth away from over sensitized shaft. One last time tasting him deeply before coming up for air, finger pulling out, hand falling to his knee. Other still holding on to his abdomen for dear life.

Watching Jesus unravel beneath his touches, mouth, is the most incredible sight Daryl has seen. Precious, cherished vision of gratification. It lifts his spirit to a point of almost no return. Goosebumps all over shivering skin. Eyes closing as if trying to memorize this moment. Locking in deep for later in life looked upon again with gusto. Slowly standing up to cup Jesus' face in his rough hands to place a deep kiss to the open mouth awaiting. Tongues dancing with each other, spreading his essence to Jesus. Hands wrapping firmly around him, holding tightly, sweat slicking his skin. Needing to breath, he pulls away from Jesus' tempting mouth, resting his forehead to Jesus' Closing his eyes, sharing breath. Seconds slowly passing them in the quiet after. Moonlight bathing them. As Daryl opens his eyes again, not moving, he watches those tropical ocean eyes blink open. A smile touches his features and he returns it on instinct.

Resting his worn out body on the soft bed next to a warm body, burrowing into his side. Head resting on his favourite own spot of the crook of Jesus' neck. Inhaling deeply his scent. Fingers playing with the wisps on his hair, other tangled with his own. Bringing their joined hands to his lips to place kisses on Jesus' knuckles. Placing their hand to rest above Jesus' heart, feeling the steady heartbeat there. His favourite song that plays only for his ears. Speaks to his heart. Legs tangled together underneath the heavy blanket. The cold air from outside avoiding their air space, a bubble on just the two of them. Nothing else exists.

All that is relevant is in his arms, lulling him to sleep. Soft whispered words making their way to his ears, confirming what his heart is saying. These are the quiet moments that made Daryl's conviction shake. The beliefs he's been forced down to accept from a very young, too young, age. Decades of evidence simply melting away with three simple words spoken in these magical, stolen moments.

It was Jesus' eyes that drew him in. Touches making him want more. Soft words were imprinted into his heart is why he never wanted to leave. Daryl had found his place, his soul mate. The missing part he not been looking for. It had found him. Concreting his being over to Jesus was the beat of his own heart, echoing after Jesus'. His own heart had never spoken to him. Staying quiet, locked up throughout his life. Ice forming around it after each abuse only growing. Never wanting change, learning change was all bad.

Universe had been harsh on him for too long, making him believe there was nothing else but luck was on his side after all. Waiting for the opportune moment to reveal itself. In the form of what seemed like a cruel joke being played upon him, Jesus. It was the unhurried way, unconditionality of their unity. The ever-growing bond between them. Brewing hope inside him, ice melting, freeing his heart. Slowly learning that love was not cruel, binding. It was what made life worth living. Needing to feel loved and having it handed over to him without a question. Bathed in love each day, each hour, minute. Every time those eyes were on him.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys, so thoughts? It is completely different from my other story and that was kinda the whole point. I wanted to challenge myself into writing better smut and this was the odd result. I don't know what happened. You can sort of think this as compliance to Piece a' shit- storyline. Feel free to send me prompts or ideas or kudos or just to say hi. Thanks to those who read this!


End file.
